Body and Soul
by mccoldplay
Summary: Genderbent!Soma. A grumpy Soul is annoyed with her partner from taking too long in the shower (among other things), but something comes over her that she can't explain.


Soul was lying on her bed, her long white hair tangled and frizzy. She half-heartedly ran her fingers through it, but they caught in a knot. _So uncool,_ she thought. _Maka is taking so long in the bathroom and we have plans today. _Soul Evans, a sixteen year old scythe weapon at the DWMA, was currently frustrated with her meister-slash-best-friend-slash-roommate Maka. The two had been partners for a long time, and they had always clicked. Their soul wavelengths were almost always in harmony, their relationship and combat style resulting in a perfect give-and-take. But lately, Soul had been downright grumpy. She did not know what it was about the tall, green eyed boy, but he had been driving her crazy the past few weeks. Every little thing he did seemed to bug her. Not tightening the lid on the milk jug, leaving the living room lights on at night, and right now: taking far too long in the shower.

The scythe muttered something about slashing the door open and cursed under her breath. Her short but lean legs stretched over the bed, the ankles flexing back and forth. Soul watched as her calf muscles arched and relaxed with her movements. Suddenly she hopped up and began pacing circles around her compact room. Her loose white shorts were yanked up as they slipped down her hips. Soul growled and grumbled audibly, complaining about her meister. "Who does he think he is?!" she demanded. "All he does is study, study, study; and then he thinks he can just take his sweet time doing whatever he wants? It would be nice to talk to my meister once in a while instead of having to hide all his books first. Is that too much to ask? A little company?" But actually, they had conversed for more than a _little_. They took turns making meals together, they studied together, they grocery shopped together, they attended school together. They only spent about an hour apart from each other a day and that was spent showering/reading/etc. So Soul's imagination was a little exaggerative.

"What could he even be doing in there, anyway?" she pictured a dripping Maka, singing to himself in the shower. The red eyes crinkled and a giggle escaped Soul's lips. The pale meister was now checking himself out in the mirror of Soul's brain. The soft ash-blonde hair, wide olive eyes, strong arms, lean torso, back and shoulders lined with muscle…Soul caught herself blushing. _What the hell?_ She disciplined herself. _No way I wanna think about that. It's Maka!_ But it was too late. Soul had seen her brainy and big-mouthed partner shirtless often, but the rest of him was up to her imagination. She gulped as her mind envisioned the thin but firm stomach trailing down, down, down…The scythe was always one to keep her cool in any situation. She knew how to handle herself and never let her best poker face slip. But now? Soul's knees quivered and her fists bunched up at her sides and her ears would not cool down and god, what was happening? Was this why Maka had been bugging her so much lately? No, it couldn't be.

Music leaked through the speakers and bled throughout the air as Soul collected herself. Slapping her own cheeks gently, she took a deep breath and strode to the kitchen. _He'll be out soon, might as well get lunch ready. Then after that I can shower and sort my hair out. Right._ She hummed along to the slow, steady beat and cocked her hips to the side with each bounce of rhythm. Chopping the fruit and stacking the bread took Soul to a new mindset. Suddenly she jumped and the sharp knife slammed against the kitchen counter. "Geez Blair, way to announce yourself!" Soul crossed her tan arms over her chest and scowled. The flirty cat licked her whiskers and hopped onto the counter.

"Sorry Soulie, your hair just looked like a nice place to take a nap. You know, you should really fix that mess, it doesn't quite look like it normally does…or is that what you were going for?" Blair winked and kept an eye on the sliced apples.

"No, that was _not_ what I was going for. I'm waiting for Maka to get out of the shower so I can fix it!" She snapped her fingers in front of the cat's face. "No Blair, I'll get you something else." Blair rolled her eyes and gracefully landed on the ground.

"Oh yes, I was wondering where that sweet Maka is. _He_ always lets me sit on his shoulder. He's looking quite good lately isn't he? Your crazy training is working a number on his abs."

"Oh really…I haven't noticed." Soul's cheeks grew nearly as crimson as her clear eyes. She hoped to god the mischievous witch hadn't noticed, but she was wrong.

"Ha! Yes you have, liar! You can't hide anything from me, missy." She stalked away haughtily, her tail swishing back and forth in the air.

"That damn cat…" Soul muttered. She sighed as she set the plates on the small table. Drumming her fingers to the tune, the weapon looked at the clock. _He's still in there?_ She thought. _Better do something productive while I wait for the next three hours, _she scoffed. She walked into her room and looked around. The small yet highly used space could use some tidying up. She began to toss some curiously smelly clothes into a pile and dust off her record shelf. Books were never something Soul could understand, but music- music was what helped release her passion. When she played the piano or even closed her eyes and focused on the scratches of a record being played, it was like she could do anything. Soul's and Maka's best instances of soul resonance happened when they let Soul's piano playing guide them. She thought of those times now and became distracted.

Flopping lazily onto the messy bed, she smiled to herself at the thought of resonating with her trusted partner. It always felt like she was the best version of herself when she was resonating with Maka. Their thoughts and emotions bled together like thick syrup, coating their souls and completely combining their powers. They always fought best that way. Treating the other as if they were a part of themselves. Soul could almost feel it now, the warm feeling of trust flooding over her. Her hands subconsciously slid up and down her arms, causing goosebumps to form from the friction. She closed her eyes and pictured resonating with Maka, completely giving him control and at the same time accepting his. Soul smiled and exhaled, forgetting the frustration and worry she had from earlier. "Soul?"

Her eyelids flew open and she sat up as fast as lightening. Maka was standing in her doorway, hair dripping wet, towel wrapped loose around his hipbones. "Hey Soul, what were you doing hugging yourself like that?" he chuckled. The weapon's mouth bobbed open and closed without a sound coming out. Maka gripped the towel with one hand and sat down next to his partner on the bed. "What's up, Soul?"

"Um, I was just…well, I-" _What could I say? I was thinking about us soul resonating?_ After few silent seconds, it just came out. "I was thinking ab-about us soul r-resonating."

"Oh," Maka said. He looked thoughtful. "That's pretty strange, actually." He turned his eyes to Soul, green matching red.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"I was thinking the same thing in the shower," he said. "It was like all of a sudden I slipped into this meditative state. I swear I could almost feel your soul connect with mine, it was weird. And then I felt the water on me and I remembered where I was and I got out." They looked at each other with the same curious expression.

"Woah! That's pretty cool," Soul smirked. "Have we ever resonated before without trying to?" She crossed her legs, suddenly aware that her hair was a mess and she probably looked terrible.

"No, I don't believe we have." Maka replied. His mouth twisted together in habit. Soul shoved her partner's damp shoulder and laughed.

"Come on Maka, don't start thinkin' hard now! I won't be able to stop you!" The meister rolled his eyes but shoved her back and laughed. Soul felt her cheeks warm. _No, not now!_ She thought. _Please, this can't happen._

"You alright Soul?" Maka asked, looking worriedly into his weapon's eyes. "You look kind of funny."

"Yeah, I uh-" _Not the time to be uncool!_ Soul's mind screamed. _Chill out!_ She shrugged her shoulders and bit her lip. "I just think it's cool that our souls are closer than we thought. I guess." Maka smiled.

"You're right! I should ask Professor Stein if it's a new combat method we learned subconsciously or-" Soul cut him off by standing up all of a sudden.

"Yo, I gotta take a shower pretty quickly if we're gonna be at Kid's on time," she said casually. "We should talk about this later though," she added. Maka stood as well, his head a few inches taller than her own. He placed a wet hand on the small of Soul's back and she could feel the water pressing into her thin t-shirt.

"Definitely! Go ahead. Thanks for telling me, by the way." He smiled and turned to go. "Next maybe we can find a way of getting our bodies closer as well." Maka smirked bravely at his partner and then rushed away. Soul's face grew bright red and she shook her head to check if she was dreaming. She took a deep breath and smiled, feeling the happiness spread to her belly. Right before she closed the door to the bathroom, she poked her head out to see the living room. Maka gave her a shy smile and bit his lip from the couch. Soul gasped and returned the grin, slamming the door and sliding against it after it shut.

_Oh my god_, she thought as her butt touched the cold floor. She opened her mouth to release an internal scream. This was going to be a long shower.


End file.
